Commander Webbing
by BatsTaintedTea
Summary: Ender meets a old friend's of Valentine's and this drastically changes his fate at battle school.
"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here", she stated, observing the young boy frozen under her gaze. He tentatively gazed back, unsure whether to run or stay and try to reason with the beast of a girl. She approached him slowly, hesitantly sitting beside him near the shielded gates leading into the battle room. She gazed into the open space, observing the green and blue planet she had once called home underneath or above the space station called battle school. There was really no up or down in space. Her gaze flickered back to the young boy, only slightly shorter than herself, gazing out into the wide expanse where the stars were stacked like walls, creating a barricade between us and the players hiding behind it.

"I'm not here to hurt you Ender", she told him, noticing his wide eyes, raised eyebrows, and the hint of perspiration on his brow which was not there before. Despite his reaction being a very informed one, it still made her feel guilty that she had made him fear her despite not having meant too.

"My name", he whispered, his eyes widening even more so on his small face.

"How do you know my name", he spoke louder, trying to contain the tremble in his voice.

He watched her, from the corner of his eyes, not daring to face her head on as she had sat so close to him, only about half a metre away. He did not want to take the chance at meeting her eyes accidentally, like how you wouldn't want to look directly into the eyes of a wild animal, because they would take it as a challenge and strike directly and strike hard.

"Haven't you realised. You're quite the buzz around here. Defeated an army solider in the game room, singlehandedly turned a lose into a draw, while going against your commander's order, which is either suicidal or very braze, especially since that commander is Bonzo. Quite the buzz", she said, observing a frozen soldier float by who stared confusedly at the pair before being used by another soldier from his team as a stepping stone and being tossed in another direction, most likely to bounce off the glass walls and in yet another direction before someone decided to help him out, which judging by the intense training regime the Rat army was undergoing, was likely not very soon.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asked hesitantly, waiting for her to strike him like he assumed she was going too. His question was met with forest green eyes, and he stared right into them despite knowing that is was a mistake and very risky to do so. Despite these thoughts, he felt his body relax as he stared into her surprisingly warm gaze.

"Don't you know who I am Ender?" she questioned, her gaze never leaving his, and his never leaving hers, as if he was in some sort of trance or an intense staring competition.

"Annie Webbing, Commander of Rabbit army, and the only launchie and the youngest person to be given the title of Commander at the age of 7", he said, as if he was reciting the information from a book.

"Sure, but anyone could tell me that. That's not really what I was getting at. Its about your sister Valentine actually", she explained, watching his expression change dramatically with disguised satisfaction.

"She and I were friends you know. We were supposed to go to battle school together, but she didn't get in. She told me she had a younger brother who she wanted me to look out for. I'm here to help you Ender", she told him, enjoying how his eyebrows expressed his emotions so easily, as they moved frantically to keep up with his thoughts.

"Yo-you knew Valentine", he managed to cough out still stunned by this development of events.

"Did I know Valentine, well that a pretty stupid question if you were asking. We were best friends!" she exclaimed making him jolt, shocked at her high pitched, child-like voice so uncommon to his initial perception of her; serious and deadly.

"Oh, okay", he said, despite being at a loss for words, turning his gaze away from her brilliantly lighted eyes, and back into the battle room where the soldiers were staring at Commander Webbing as if she had grown another appendage.

"Alright, so thats settled. You are transferring into my army until you are given your own. I'm going to talk to Bonzo right now", she said, bouncing onto her feet, a wide grin on her face as she left him to ponder, quite bewildered at the events which had drastically just changed his life at battle school.

"Bonzo!" an commanding voice echoed down the halls leading to Salamander army, making its occupants halt their game and stare in the direction of the call. The thudding of feet onto hard ground echoed loudly, and quickly, as if the person was sprinting. Finally they were met with the origin of the call, the young Commander Annie Webbing, her shaking hands leaning heavily onto her knees, puffing quickly in and out as she endeavoured to catch her breathe.

"Commander Webbing, nice to see you, any reason your calling our Commander as if you were being chased by bugs", Petra Arkanian questioned sarcastically, emerging out of the shared bunk room, grinning at her puffed out rival who smiled back at her despite rather wanting to collapse on the ground and sleep.

"No, just thought I'd call out his name like a damsel in distress as I over-exerted myself, which is, in hindsight, never a good idea", she replied cheekily, blowing out her cheeks as she tried to calm her exhausted form down. Instead of explaining why she was really there to the confused soldiers, she instead sat down right where she was standing, and started making faces at the Arkanian who returned the gesture in kind.

"Alright, alright, thats enough. Would you tell us already why you're here", a random army member asked, and not politely, his arms crossed tightly over his chest, an ugly sneer on his face.

"Where's Bonzo, I need to speak to him", she complied, unfazed by his obvious dislike towards her. Probably because she was a Commander who was younger than him, and a girl. "He's in the showers. He should be out in a bit. In the mean time, wanna go rearrange Ender's sock draw. It'll really freak him out", Arkanian proposed, grinning sneakily.

"That sounds delightful. Lead the way", the slightly less exhausted Commander replied happily, pushing herself onto her feet tiredly and making her way after her friendly nemesis.

"What are you doing here?" the flustered Commander of the Salamander army asked, thoughtlessly dropping his towel onto one of his soldiers and hurriedly making his way to the end of the room where Mother Petra and Commander Webbing sat on Ender's bunk, folding his socks and chatting amiably.

"Commander, I've been waiting for you're arrival. We have urgent business to discuss", the young Commander states, bouncing off the bed, while throwing a pair of socks into the grinning Arkanian's face. She strolled towards him, despite the urgency felt in her voice.

"Is it a serious matter, do we have to move to a more secluded location", the Commander asked, going red-faced at the implication of what was supposed to be a more professional statement.

"Sure, why not", the oblivious young Commander replied, leading the way out of the bunk room and into the more secluded hallway.

"So", the Salamander Commander cleared his throat to rid it of his slightly higher-pitched tone. "What did you want to discuss with me", he said in a more steady voice, trying to meet her eyes without losing normal cerebral functioning.

"Its about a soldier in your army. I want to transfer him into my own", she said, staring at the slightly red-faced Commander steadily, mistaking the redness for anger.

"You want a soldier in my army", the confused Commander parroted, sobering slightly at the seriousness of her request. "Who do you want?" he asked, an eyebrow raised slightly, leaning in expectantly for her answer.

"Ender Wiggin. I heard you were planning to transfer him anyway so I took the liberty of asking. Do you a favour by taking him off your hands", she replied firmly, her eyes never leaving his. A snort of heard from behind the amused Commander's hand, however the sober expression on her face immediately ceased his amusement at her request with the realisation that she was not joking. "You're serious?" he said, his eyes widening, and jaw hanging open slightly.

"I never joke about matters concerning my army Commander", she told him, with her hands placed firmly on her hips. "I want Ender Wiggin in my army and I am willing to go to extreme measures to assure that you make this transfer", she said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

It was then that it occurred to Bonzo that he had not seen her this close to the Salamander army lodgings during the entire time she had stayed in battle school, as the Rabbit army's bunk room existed on the opposite side of the station. So for her to travel all this way to ask for one transfer, despite it being for a good for nothing kid solider, it showed that she meant real business, and she would not stop until she got what she wanted, just as he had saw her go after one player who called her weak, to seek revenge before ending up taking out all the soldiers and going through the enemy's gate, untouched and the victor of that surprising game. This all occurring after he assuredly informed her that she would be obstructing the other players on her team by going rogue and seeking revenge. After that she had made a name for herself. Everyone respected her, and everybody feared her.

So despite his admiration for her, this did not stop him from fearing what she was capable of achieving while being on the radar. He stared at her cold expression and her vibrant, almost alien looking green eyes, and he expected, despite feeling disgruntled by her need to have Ender Wiggin who was really nobody important, that he would have to grant her request at the risk of his own reputation.

"Fine", he said, defeated under her harrowing gaze. "You can have Wiggin". Immediately her eyes lighted up, seeming to glow more brightly, and she smiled at him, making him flush with embarrassment and jealousy at her attention towards the skinny and insubordinate Wiggin.

If you find this piece interesting than please comment. If you think everything about it sucks, please inform me. I crave constructive criticism cause I can't trust anyone I let read my work to tell the truth to my face. You people don't know me so you can be as brutally honest as possible. Thank you :)


End file.
